The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In the market place today there are a wide variety of Single Lens Reflex or “SLR” cameras and there are now available modern digital variants of these cameras which are known as Digital Single Lens Reflex or “DSLR” cameras. The SLR cameras simply capture images by exposing film whereas the DSLR cameras capture images via a digital image capture circuit, such as a Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS).
A fundamental drawback of such cameras is the problem of a single focal length for the entire camera system, thus limiting the camera's ability to capture only a single focal point at a single angle in a single image capture mode at a single moment in time, thus resulting in a relatively small sample of the visual information which is all around the camera and especially within the photographed scene.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing multi-lens array cameras and mounts as described herein.